Bleach: Génesis
by Shonenevolution
Summary: Algo sucede en el Hueco Mundo , una nueva raza de arrancar esta empezando a surgir ,uno de ellos escapa y va al mundo humano ,donde descubre quien es el en realidad y la importancia de los amigos ...Contiene material ichihime y Rukirenji o como se diga
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: El temor a las sombras

¿Porque todos me observan de esa forma? , ¿Acaso eh hecho algo malo?, ¿o simplemente me observan por ser diferente?

En las tinieblas de la noche una figura se asoma en la ciudad de Karakura, sitio ideal para criaturas de otros mundos, según eh oído por ahí

Realmente no sé quién demonios soy o simplemente desconozco de donde soy o acaso si soy humano no recuerdo con exactitud partes de mi pasado, y mi futuro es aun mas nublosos

Pero algo me dice que venir aquí, va a darme algo, una… ¿oportunidad?...Eh... Debo dejar de hablar solo o me verán aun más raro

..Miro a esas personas sonriendo despreocupados, caminado y sonriendo en las calles de la ciudad, todos se veían tan felices… ¿eso era una familia? ….lindo

Entonces una presencia hace acto de aparición detrás de mí, un hombre que utiliza un traje como un… ¿esmoquin?..Este…bueno era blanco con una camisa roja debajo de este y con una corbata azul, en su cintura trae una katana de mango negro con unas cadenas blancas en ella

El era un hombre joven de no más de veinte años, tiene una parte de su rostro cubierta por una máscara algo extraña pero familiar

Su cabello era blanco y este cubría su otra mitad del rostro, entonces el sujeto abre su ojo rebelando uno totalmente negro con rojo, el mueve su cabello y se puede apreciar un numero…el número cinco

-Al fin te encuentro, Yoge, el amo desea que vulvas a casa ahora mismo -dijo aquella figura

-Lo siento pero….no tengo el más mínimo interés de volver a ese sitio –murmuro, el hombre suspira y desenvaina su katana

-Bueno, yo no quiero hacer esto pero no me das mas remedio…."Domina sobre ellos...Cronos" –dice el hombre de la máscara, entonces su espada es consumida por la oscuridad al igual que él, luego sale pero más adulto, esta vez parece tener treinta años, con una camisa manga larga que trae una capucha, donde tiene estampado unos relojes de color ojo, la camisa está abierta rebelando un agujero en el estomago de este.

Además posee unos guantes que también tren unos relojes estampados, estos son de cuero negro

Y finamente su espada se vuelve una hoz enorme más grande que el mismo, pero esta tiene en un lado un enorme reloj que está tomando los minutos, la cuchilla es el doble de ancha de lo normal, y el mango es de hierro

-Eso es todo, te cambiaste de ropa nada mas, vaya que decepción-dije sonriendo arrogante pero entonces note que el ya no estaba ahí

-Aquí, estoy –susurro en mi oreja para luego darme un puñetazo en la mejilla, esta para mi sorpresa empieza a agrietarse y pedazos de esta se desprenden de mi cara, mi piel parece arena pero…. ¿por qué?

-Sencillo...Esta es mi resurrección Cronos, como el dios griego yo tengo la posibilidad de controlar el tiempo a mi antojo, envejecer o rejuvenecer a las cosas que toco con mis guantes y también de detener el tiempo o simplemente moverme en el espacio tiempo a voluntad ,genial ¿No? ….no debes responder, ya sé que soy taaaaan genia, el Espada...! maaaaas genial de TOOOOOODO EL MUNDO JAJAJA¡-se reía aquel sujeto sin darse cuenta que yo me había ido

-Baka –murmure riéndome de él, pero de pronto un pequeño portal se abre delante de mi saliendo el trozo de aquel sujeto, estaba muy enojado

-Nadie, me dice baka, **Pause **–dijo el apretando un botón de su reloj, entonces todo el tiempo se detuvo, yo estaba inmóvil pero aun sentía y podía oír

-Ahora iras conmigo –dijo el pero una luz negra lo ataco por la espalda, el efecto del tiempo paso cayendo para el piso golpeándome la cabeza, veo una figura, un hombre con kimono negro y una katana del mismo color

Estoy quedando inconsciente por el golpe pero pudo ver unas figuras acercando se, y luego soy encerrado en un domo amarillo, eso es todo lo que recuerdo

Varias horas después por ahí

Una alma suena a mi lado, abro los ojos y miro el aparato, lo agarro y lo lanzo hacia la pared pero termino golpeando a alguien, en el suelo está un hombre con bata tirando con un chichón en la cabeza

A mí alrededor, se encuentran n grupo peculiar de personas, un tipo de cabello naranja, una mujer del mismo color, un hombre alto y de piel morena, un tipo con lentes una enana y un tipo con tatuajes en las cejas

-… ¿Quienes son ustedes?-pregunte en voz alta con algo de desconfianza

Continuara….

Primer episodio de mi historia espero que al disfruten, comenten y dejen sus opiniones


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: New life, new species**

_Casa de Inoue Orihime, 18:00 pm_

Inoue estaba sentada en la mesa del comedor tomando tranquilamente una buna taza de té caliente, mientras sentado al frente de ella estaba Yoge, observándola con confusión

-¿Que es esta cosa? , ¿Algún tipo de elixir? O algo así –pregunto confundido, Inoue sonrió por esa pregunta

-No, Yoge-kun, es solo te, muy rico especialmente para estos días de frio -explico ella con una sonrisa, el simplemente empieza a tomar aquel liquido

Entonces, dime, ¿de dónde vienes?-pregunto Inoue con curiosidad, el bajo la taza de té y suspiro

-Realmente, no lo sé, era un lugar oscuro, lleno de maquinas por todos lados, parecía una fabrica o algo así, yo desperté en una especie de incubadora o algo así, era una capsula de vidrio, luego escape por una especie de portal negro y entonces llegue a este lugar -dijo con simpleza

Inoue se veía seria, casi toda esa descripción se parecía al Hueco Mundo pero algo no encajaba

-Una fábrica….en el Hueco Mundo no recuerdo haber visto ninguna fábrica antes –pensaba Inoue ,entonces alguien abre la puerta de su apartamento

-Con permiso –dijo entrando Uryu Ishida

-Hola, Ishida –kun –dijo animadamente Inoue, el sonríe a la chica y luego mira a Yoge

-¿Dime, como te encuentras?-pregunto este

-Mucho mejor, realmente les agradezco todo esto –dijo Yoge sonriendo, Ishida simplemente niega con la cabeza

-No nos agradezcas, es lo que cualquiera haría en una situación así-dijo el rascándose la cabeza algo avergonzado

Luego de charlar entre los tres se dirigen al almacén de Urahara

-Entren, entren chicos, ya están todos presentes –dijo el hombre del sombrero, entran y ven a todo el grupo sentado esperando, Inoue y Ishida toman asiento mientras Yoge se queda de pie al lado de Urahara

-Bueno, Yoge –san, por favor puedes decirnos lo mas que puedas sobre ese lugar donde estabas –dijo el hombre de el sobrero

Mientras en el Hueco Mundo

El Hueco Mundo había cambiado mucho desde la derrota de Aizen, un nuevo líder tomo el control de todo ese reino

El antiguo palacio "Las Noches" estaba totalmente irreconocible, el enorme domo había sido remplazado por un gigantesco palacio metálico de color oscuro oxidado, en la parte más alta de este había un gigantesco ventilador del tipo industrial que giraba lentamente, las puntas de este castillo eran muy afiladas como cuchillas, el lugar era bastante imponente tan grande como el antiguo palacio

En el suelo salían tubos del suelo, algunos de ellos salían fugas de un material rojo y viscoso

Las enormes torres fueron remplazadas por enormes chimeneas industriales que expulsaban fuego, cenizas y un homo tan toxico que mataba a los Hollows

También enormes engranajes salían de el suelo y giraban habiendo mucho ruido, en resumen las Noches ahora parecía una enorme fabrica industrial

En el interior de esta fábrica estaba cambiando el tipo que el día anterior se enfrento a Ichigo por tratar de atrapar a Yoge, Saigo Le Corbusier

-Saigo, al fin llegas, el jefe quiere verte en su habitación, parece que está enojado jajaja-dijo una mujer detrás de el, era una bastante humosa con cabello muy largo que llega a sus muslos, esta tiene su camisa abierta cubriendo sus pechos con el cabello, tiene hermosos ojos cafés y un cabello plateado

-Himiko, cierra el pico o te envejeceré tanto que ni tu polvo será reconocible, entiendes –le dijo este realmente enojado, el no era un hombre con mucha paciencia y siempre andaba de mal humor, aunque eso si era extremadamente presumido

Ah sí, bueno a ver si puedes hacerlo antes que te destroce la cabeza, maldito narcisista –grito ella preparándose para la batalla pero entonces un enorme sujeto aparece ante ellos

El vestía lo mismo que los otros dos pero él se veía más amenazante, en su rostro no se podía ver ni una emoción, el cabello de este llegaba hasta la cintura ,en la cabeza este era una cresta puntiaguda ,en las puntas de los pelos tiene puntas de flecha manchadas con sangre

En las manos trae dos guantes metálicos con un uno en uno de ellos, tiene parte de la barbilla y la boca cubiertos por una máscara blanca

Finalmente en su noca había un agujero

-Ustedes dos, callen se, me molestan –dijo lentamente el enorme sujeto, ambos se aterraron al ver a este hombre

-Daigon –sama –gritan ambos antes de arrodillarse ante este hombre –lo lamentamos por favor no nos mates –dicen a la misma vez, el solamente suspira y se va pero antes...

-Saigo, el maestro te llama, yo voy a visitar ese pueblo donde fuiste –dijo sin muchas ganas Daigon, estos asienten y se van a ver al maestro mientras Daigon abre una Garganta

En Karakura

En la clínica de los Kurosaki se encontraba Isshin revisando unas radiografías que le fueron sacadas a Yoge, entonces Urahara entra a la clínica

-¿Donde están los chicos?-pregunto Isshin sin apartar la mirada de las imágenes

-Se fueron al parque a descansar un rato, pero Yoge –san nos conto algunas cosas muy interesantes –dijo el sujeto del sombrero

-Si, y mira esto, esto es lo que saque en los rayos X –dijo mostrando una imagen que es una radiografía a los órganos de Yoge, y se puede ver a simple vista que en el medio del corazón hay una aguajero

-Esto significa que Yoge es…-antes que pudiera terminar la oración una Garganta se abre detrás de ellos, de este sale Daigon

-Un placer Urahara Kisuke e Isshin Kurosaki, lástima que esta va a ser la última vez que nos veamos –dijo este, ambos desenvainan sus espadas pero antes que pudieran reaccionar ,escucharon la voz de este hombre **– El creador y el destructor ,salve Brahma**

Luego de eso se oyen unos crujidos como de unos huesos rompiéndose

En el parque 

El grupo estaba sentado mirando como el sol se ocultaba lentamente entre las montañas, Ichigo estaba sentado a un lado de Inoue, ella sonríe e inconscientemente se recuesta su cabeza en el hombro de este, Renji estaba sentado arregostado en un árbol mientras el tenia a Rukia en su regazo, para poder ver mejor según ella dice

-Si como no –pensaban todos, eran uno de esos pequeños momentos de paz, no duraban mucho pero era bueno tenerlos de vez en cuando

Entonces todos sienten un reiatsu muy poderoso y además que el reiatsu de Urahara y Isshin estaban peligrosamente bajos

-¿De quien es este poderoso rieatsu? –pregunto algo abrumada Inoue, Ichigo al ver esto tomo fuertemente su mano para tratar de hacer que se sienta tranquila, ella sonríe entonces aparece ante ellos la fuente de ese poder…

-Creo que es mío, Shinigamis –dijo Daigon levitando sobre el agua del pequeño lago que estaba en el parque, a su lado estaban levitando dos cuerpos inertes, ambos eran Urahara e Isshin, estaban todos repletos de sangre, esta salía por todas partes además varios huesos se veían saliendo de la piel, aun respiraban pero muy lentamente casi nula

-P-PAPA –grito Ichigo al ver a su padre en ese estado, luego saca su insignia y sale de su cuerpo, Chad transforma su brazo y Uryu prepara su arco apuntado al Arrancar, los tres saltan a atacarlo pero entonces quedan suspendidos en el aire, sorprendiendo a los tres muchachos

-¿Que sucede?-pregunto Sado confundió

-Muy simple humanos, esta es mi habilidad, el gran espíritu dominante del universo, aquel que lo creo y puede lo, este es el poder de Brahma-dijo Daigon, entonces aprieta la mano y una enorme presión empieza a aplastar a los tres amigos

-N-No, entiendo… ¿por qué no traes tu espada pero igual puedes utilizar su habilidad?-pregunto Ichigo tratando de respirar

-Muy simple, Shinigami, nosotros somos la nueva generación de los Espadas, nosotros hemos sido fusionados con nuestras espadas y ahora somos uno, no es necesario utilizarlas…ESTE ES NUESTRO PODER –grito mientras hacía que un enorme edificio sea arrancado del suelo y levite sobre ellos

-Mueran, insectos –dijo el soltando el edificio sobre el grupo

**CONTINUARA….**

_Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, comenten y dejen sus opiniones o si quieren alguna idea creativa para poder agregar _


End file.
